


Crashing Into the Unknown

by reilaroo



Series: To Feel For the First Time [1]
Category: God's Own Country
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: Gheorghe stepped into the room, firmly closing the door behind him to keep the cold air outside.  He saw Johnny lying in his sleeping bag, feigning sleep.  Gheorghe was tired of all the pretending.  He noticed the looks Johnny sent him when he thought Gheorghe wasn’t looking.  And after yesterday’s blow job, Gheorghe wanted more.  He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to touch him.





	Crashing Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of first times between Gheorghe and Johnny. For this part, it's a continuation of the movie scene where they first kiss and have sex. It's my interpretation of the scene.
> 
> Title of the series and individual titles are lyrics from the song First Time by Lifehouse. After hearing this song again, I realized it's the perfect song for Gheorghe and Johnny. It just fits them.

_We're crashing_  
_Into the unknown_  
_We're lost in this_  
_But it feels like home_

Gheorghe stepped into the room, firmly closing the door behind him to keep the cold air outside. He saw Johnny lying in his sleeping bag, feigning sleep. Gheorghe was tired of all the pretending. He noticed the looks Johnny sent him when he thought Gheorghe wasn’t looking. And after yesterday’s blow job, Gheorghe wanted more. He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to touch him. 

__

Gheorghe lay down behind Johnny and placed his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, trailing it down his arm. He was gratified when Johnny instantly turned around, but he was not happy when Johnny immediately tried to grab his cock. He couldn’t let Johnny take control and rush through it like he did yesterday. The sex would be good, but Gheorghe wanted to take his time with Johnny. He wanted to savor his moans and linger over the spots that made him whimper.

__

Softly capturing Johnny’s hand, he removed it from his crotch and brought it up towards his chest. He caressed Johnny’s face with his knuckles, happy to see his eyelids flutter shut at the touch. When Johnny tried to grab his dick again, Gheorghe stopped him and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, right over his cut. Then, Gheorghe placed Johnny’s hand on his cheek, tenderly nuzzling into it.

__

He cradled Johnny’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him, but Johnny turned his head away. He did not know why Johnny ducked his head. Did he not like kissing? Maybe he was just reluctant. Gheorghe thought back to yesterday’s blow job. Johnny had not allowed him to kiss him then either and pinned Gheorghe’s hands so he could not touch him.

__

Gheorghe was determined to kiss Johnny at least once. He wanted to feel those pink lips against his own and feel if they were as soft as they looked. He would not force him, but he would try to coax him into it. He had a feeling that Johnny isolated himself from people by being rude and aloof. He was likely touch-starved as a result.

__

Gheorghe trailed his fingers across Johnny’s cheek and down his neck. He slowly leaned in again, resting his forehead against Johnny’s for a moment, before moving his lips towards Johnny’s. He kept eye contact with the other man. He thought he saw a deep longing in those blue eyes before Johnny broke away again.

__

Gheorghe decided to switch tactics. He stood up and removed his red sweater and undershirt. He watched as Johnny quickly removed his own jacket and shirt. Moving over to Johnny, he allowed his eyes to feast on all the pale skin revealed to him. Normally, he did not care about love bites, but now he wanted to leave his claim all over Johnny’s skin. He wanted to see that lovely ivory skin covered in red marks made by his mouth or hands.

__

Gheorghe gently caressed Johnny’s chest and neck, touches lingering on his pale neck and firm shoulders. He used both hands to roam over Johnny’s chest, thumbs brushing over pale pink nipples. Hearing Johnny’s stifled moans and heavy breathing brought him deep satisfaction.

__

He noticed Johnny’s body was slightly trembling as he lay on the straw-strewn floor. He continued his soft caresses as though he was trying to calm a frightened animal. He knew then that he was right; Johnny hadn’t been touched with kindness or affection in a long time. 

__

Gheorghe took Johnny’s hand and placed it on his own chest, encouraging Johnny to touch. He desperately wanted to feel Johnny’s hands all over his body, but he knew he had to go slowly. It was not just for his pleasure, but he did not want to spook Johnny by pushing him too far, too fast.

__

He watched Johnny lick his lips and tentatively touch his chest before moving to his face. He felt Johnny’s fingers brush against his beard. He wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he instinctively knew that Johnny had to make the choice for himself.

__

He watched intently as Johnny cupped his cheek in his hand and slowly leaned in closer. When Johnny finally closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against his, Gheorghe stopped breathing. Kissing Johnny was better than he had imagined; it was indescribable. It also ended far too soon as Johnny backed away. 

__

Gheorghe sighed with relief as Johnny rested his forehead against his and their noses nuzzled together briefly. Then, Johnny kissed him again and Gheorghe closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the softness of the kisses.

__

After a few more kisses, they broke apart, hands cradling faces and eyes boring into each other’s. It seemed like an entire conversation happened in that one intense glance before Johnny rushed to kiss him again. Gheorghe held on as Johnny kissed him again and again. He let his hands wander over Johnny’s wiry muscles on his back, shoulders, and arms.

__

He pulled away from Johnny’s intoxicating lips, so he could breathe. He kissed along his jaw and down his neck. He inhaled the smell of salt and straw and tried to calm his racing heart. There were so many things he wanted to do with Johnny, but he couldn’t think clearly. His mind was preoccupied with the sight of Johnny’s flushed cheeks, the taste of his skin, and the sounds of his groans and whimpers.

__

He felt Johnny grab his face to bring it up so he could kiss him again. It seemed like Johnny could not stop kissing him now that he had tried it. Gheorghe was definitely not complaining. He liked feeling Johnny’s hands clutched tightly on his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. His own hands grabbed Johnny’s back to hold him in place as they kissed, lips sliding and tongues licking into mouths.

__

Suddenly, Gheorghe stood up and quickly unbuttoned his pants. He watched through lust-darkened eyes as Johnny shimmied his hips and shoved his pants off his long, lean legs. He straddled Johnny and ran his hands up his chest, making sure to brush against his nipples. He wanted to hear Johnny make noise, and he wasn’t disappointed as Johnny let out a moan. 

__

He leaned down to kiss Johnny. They both sharply gasped as the move brought their hard cocks into contact. Gheorghe panted against Johnny’s lips as he moved his hips against Johnny’s. He felt Johnny grasp his shoulders tightly as he moved his hips up in rhythm with his own. They rutted against each other as Gheorghe sucked love bites along Johnny’s prominent clavicle. His tongue then lathed the spots soothingly. He bit down on one large mark, making Johnny whimper and writhe under him. He growled deeply with approval as the mark bloomed red.

__

Gheorghe pulled back to look at his lover. Johnny’s face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily. His blue eyes were darkened with arousal. Gheorghe kissed him firmly as he slowed his hips down. He ran his hand over Johnny’s hip to slow his pace too. He felt like he was on the verge of orgasm, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. He had so much more he wanted to do with Johnny.

__

Briefly, he thought of fucking Johnny, but he did not think Johnny would allow that. For someone as standoffish as Johnny, Gheorghe doubted he would allow anyone close enough to fuck him. He also did not think Johnny would want to be vulnerable in front of another man. So, it was a good thing that Gheorghe liked it both ways.

__

He settled back on Johnny’s thighs and wrapped a hand around Johnny’s long cock. He wanted to taste it, but he also wanted to feel it inside him. Then, he realized he did not have any supplies with him.

__

“I do not have anything,” he said as he continued giving Johnny a hand job.

__

“Huh?” Johnny slurred. His hands tightened into fists in the straw as Gheorghe’s thumb swiped a bead of precum off the head of his cock.

__

Gheorghe brought his thumb to his mouth and licked off the precum. He groaned as the bitter, salty taste hit his tongue. He tried to gather his thoughts, but all his senses were bombarded by Johnny.

__

He increased the speed of his strokes, loving the way Johnny threw his head back and tilted his hips up. Gheorghe listened to Johnny’s filthy moans and was tempted to wrap a hand around his own throbbing cock.

__

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, “but I do not have a condom or lubrication.”

__

Johnny leaned up and looked at Gheorghe with hazy eyes. “Bag,” he panted harshly. “In my bag.”

__

Gheorghe blinked as he processed the words. Then, he tightened his hand around the base of Johnny’s cock.

__

“Do not come yet,” he ordered. “I want this inside me.”

__

“Better hurry then,” Johnny said as Gheorghe scrambled over to Johnny’s bag and rifled through it.

__

Gheorghe quickly found a condom and a small bottle of lube. He returned to Johnny and saw him sitting up. He knelt over Johnny, knees placed outside Johnny’s hips. He slicked his fingers and reached behind himself. He traced one finger around his rim before sliding it inside. He moaned softly. He felt Johnny’s hands settle on his hips, and then he felt lips on his neck and a tongue licking away beads of sweat.

__

By the time he had two fingers inside his hole, Gheorghe heard a snick as the bottle was opened again. He opened his eyes, although he couldn’t remember closing them, and saw Johnny watching him raptly. He whimpered as he felt Johnny’s long finger push up into his hole beside his own fingers. 

__

“More,” he whispered a moment later. He wanted to feel Johnny’s fingers stretching him open and finding his prostate.

__

He removed his fingers as he felt Johnny’s fingers rub against his hole. He was surprised to feel three fingers inside, thrusting fast and easy. He gripped Johnny’s shoulders as he rode those long, sinful fingers. He keened as he felt one find his prostate, brushing softly against it until Johnny realized he had found it. Then, Gheorghe felt Johnny rub insistently against the spot, pulling more moans and whimpers from him.

__

“Enough,” he growled. He urgently rolled the condom down Johnny’s cock and quickly covered it with lube. Then, he rose up on his knees and guided Johnny’s cock to his hole. He slowly sank down on it, sighing at the feeling of being filled.

__

Johnny kissed him and clutched his back tightly. Gheorghe adjusted to the feeling of Johnny inside him and let himself be kissed. He pulled back to look deeply into Johnny’s eyes. He saw lust and awe in those beautiful blue eyes. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly rose up and then sank back down, taking all of it.

__

He moved languidly for a few minutes, loving the feel of Johnny moving smoothly inside him. When he heard Johnny grunt and thrust upwards abruptly, Gheorghe smirked. It was time to speed things up, he thought. He leaned backwards and grasped Johnny’s ankles and started rolling his hips.

__

Johnny’s hands slid from his back to his hips, and he clasped on strongly. Gheorghe moved his body faster to meet Johnny’s hard thrusts. He felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

__

He blinked sweat out of his eyes and looked down when he felt Johnny’s hand on his cock. The pressure of his hand was just right and Johnny’s cock was hitting his prostate on every thrust. He just needed a little more.

__

“Gheorghe,” Johnny whispered as he sped up his strokes.

__

Hearing Johnny say his name for the first time was his undoing. Gheorghe’s orgasm was ripped out of him. He saw a blinding white light, and he might have screamed as his cum splashed all over Johnny’s hand. 

__

He felt Johnny’s hands cradling his head and letting him rest against his chest. After a minute of rest, he felt Johnny manhandle his lax body over to the ground. Gheorghe was impressed that Johnny managed to keep his hard cock inside him. He splayed his legs wide, allowing Johnny to lie between them.

__

Johnny kissed him softly and ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. Gheorghe melted at the tenderness Johnny was displaying.

__

“Can I?” Johnny asked as he thrust shallowly into him.

__

“Yes,” Gheorghe said, holding onto Johnny’s shoulders. He placed open mouthed kisses along his neck. When he reached Johnny’s ear, he suckled on it for a second before whispering encouragements.

__

“Fuck me harder.”

__

“Faster, Johnny.”

__

“Come for me, John.”

__

Johnny kissed him roughly as he thrusted faster into Gheorghe. Groaning against Gheorghe’s mouth, he gave one final thrust, coming hard into the condom. Gheorghe held him close as he collapsed onto his chest. He heard Johnny chuckle breathlessly after a moment.

__

“You’ve got a fucking mouth on ye,” Johnny said, smiling dopily.

__

“A mouth that wants to do all kinds of things to you,” Gheorghe said, smirking devilishly.

__

He kissed Johnny passionately. He moaned quietly as Johnny’s tongue slid into his mouth. He felt his dick give a feeble twitch as it recovered. Maybe they would have time for one more round before sleeping. They had to wake early for the sheep, but a lack of sleep would be worth it, Gheorghe thought as Johnny kept kissing him.

__


End file.
